Las ultimas páginas
by SagasD
Summary: Por que las historias no acaban con "the end", porque cuando la ultima página roza tus dedos puedes tener la seguridad que alguien te escondió el resto del relato. Las princesas tienen familia, vigilan su reino,y cargan con las penas de su pasado pero ¿Y si todas se encuentran justo antes que los villanos hagan sus fechorías
1. Chapter 1

**hola, mas info abajo.**

CAPITULO 1  
Blancanieves estaba en el patio de su castillo junto con su hija Rose Red y su esposo, acababa de ocurrir un terremoto en su reino y la pequeña Rose lloraba en sus brazos mientras Blanca la mecía, los 7 enanos estaban en el momento, trabajando en la mina por lo que los reyes pidieron que ensillaran sus caballos para dirigirse allí.

\- ¿Estarán bien? Dijo Blanca sollozando.  
\- Recuerda de quien estás hablando, cariño, ellos están acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas y...  
Habían llegado a la mina derrumbada y humeante El rey sin perder tiempo bajo de su caballo y corrió hacia el lugar a quitar piedras y a gritar órdenes a sus hombres. Blanca igualmente desmonto de su corcel y se apoyó a un poste de madera que antaño tenía una linterna...  
\- ¡Qué curioso! , pensó la joven reina, no está la lámpara de aceite, ¿fue eso lo que originó el humo? Y entonces acato, podría haber ocurrido un incendio en la mina, el carbón podría mantener el fuego un tiempo y eso supondría menos probabilidades de... Rose Red empezó a llorar de nuevo y Blanca la cobijo mejor. Al instante el bebé dejo de llorar y se durmió tranquila al sentir cerca a su madre.

Bella despertó asustada. Pesadillas, eso era todo, pesadillas horrible, se repetida eso una y otra vez ¿Qué hora seria? El amanecer, igual que en su pesadilla,... ¿Cómo decía el poeta de su libro? "No hay que de abrir su mente ni su corazón a la desesperación de la noche "Entonces despertó Adam que al verla tan pálida se preocupó.  
\- Que pasa, amor, estás pálida.  
\- Solo fue una pesadilla, respondió Bella.  
\- ¿De qué trataba?  
-Vi una flor que brillaba en lo que parecía un desierto, pero de repente salía de allí una especie de serpiente que se abalanzaba sobre mí, sin embargo antes de tocarme ... No, no puedo seguir.  
\- Adam supo, que aquello debía ser algo terrible, Bella no se asustaba con facilidad pero debía mantenerla serena así que se levantó de la cama y a Bella la tomó de la mano y la llevo a la cocina.  
\- ¿Quiere te o capuchino la dama? Dijo Adam con voz divertidamente formal.  
\- Que sea café y que le pongan la leche más exquisita de todos los alrededores contestó bella optando también por el tono formal antes de lanzar una sonrisa plena.  
\- Como desee mientras sea ella la que prepare los panqueques con miel, contestó Adam feliz de alegrarla a ella  
-Trato hecho, sonrió de nuevo Bella, colocando una rosa roja en el jarrón de la ventana.  
Así prepararon el desayuno una hora antes de que despertara todo el reino pero lo cierto es que eso les traía recuerdos esas comidas solitarias las mañanas de invierno. Invierno...

* * *

Diario de Elsa:  
Hoy zarpamos Anna y yo al reino de Corona, el barco se inclina demasiado para mi gusto pero a Anna parece encantarle, corre de un lado para otro para sentir la marea.  
No sé qué es tan urgente para zarpar y dejar a nuestro reino a cargo de Carolina, la condesa que se encargó de dirigir el reino ante la muerte de mis padres aún recuerdo lo que lloramos juntas, ella es una buena amiga, creo... Bueno volviendo al tema tan solo resivimos una carta entregada por farolillo como es costumbre en el reino de Corona (no se que tendrán en contra de las palomas) diciendo que les urgía vernos en la torre de mi prima, la pobre sufrió mucho hace unos años vivimos una infancia parecida: encerradas sin poder salir y mostrar que eres sin padres verdaderos y sin casi amigos. Oh aquí va otra vez, ya estaba congelando mi pluma, en fin, creo que iré a charlar con Anna, ¡que calor que está haciendo!

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es una historia que encontré oculta en los archivos de mi vieja computadora, la escribí cuando estaba en la escuela, con unos 9 años. Me dio lástima que jamás viera la luz, así que la publicare. Obviamente la narración será algo débil o la trama no tan trabajada pero creo que disfrutareis. Pensad que estos fueron mis inicios en el arte de escribir. Ah y ahora está inspirado en** **the little crooked tale, ya que estoy intentando mejorar la trama y esa historia tiene ciertos detalles que me encantan.**

 **Si, van a participar MUCHAS mas princesas, casi todas si me sale bien. Incluyendo a Tiana, Pocahontas, Mulán, etc. Solo que no podía ponerla en todas las categorías :(**

 **;) gracias por leer, pasate por mis historias de Percy Jackson plis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos otra vez: 3..2..1...¡READ!**

Rapunzel corría por la hierba de alrededor de la torre, a pesar de ahora conocer a sus padres y de ejercer sus responsabilidades de princesa le encantaba de vez en cuando huir del castillo un día en los que no tuviera tantas responsabilidades como aquel. A Euguene le parecía raro que le gustara volver s la torre que quiso por años dejar, pero a ella eso solo le recordaba que estaba libre como el viento colorido y que ya no era usada como una crema rejuvenecedora.  
Por fin se derrumbó agotada a la sombra de un árbol al tiempo en que entraba Euguene con una cesta de picnic que perfumaba el valle.  
\- Peluda, aquí llega el almuerzo.  
\- Flinn creo que olvidaste algo.  
\- No, lo traje todo: cubiertos, mantel, bebida y postre dijo sacándolo todo de la cesta.  
-¿y el plato principal?  
\- aquí... ¡devuélveme eso! Dijo Euguene de buen humor ya que Rapunzel tenía un plato lleno de sándwich detrás de ella.  
\- ¡Castaña más vale que vengas aquí en este instante!  
\- yo creo que no, sonrió Rapunzel mientras se escondida tras la catarata. Pero entonces apenas llego Euguene con el sartén dispuesto a recuperar los sándwiches, la cascada corrió con más fuerza y desbordo el lago en el cual caía, por lo que ambos terminaron nadando, pero no se detenía y por la fuerza del agua cayeron unas rocas en la entrada. ¡Estaban encerrados y el agua seguía subiendo! Cuando Rapunzel sintió que ya no podía seguir nadando, paró de súbito el torrente, a la altura ideal para subir a la ventana de la torre con un poco de esfuerzo.  
Así Euguene ayudo a la castaña a entrar a su antigua casa...y al parecer por un largo tiempo mientras la corriente de agua reflejaba el cielo azul.

* * *

Pocahontas remaba tranquilamente en el río con el viento siguiéndola. Hacía calor, más de lo normal, y todo el mes había estado así, Pocahontas intento sacar cuentas con los dedos pero al fin se rindió y llevo la barca a la orilla, cogió un palillo y comenzó a dibujar en la tierra 1día-24horas 7días-1semana 4semanas-1mes 12meces-1año. Umm se decía intentando recordar, ya pasaron 4 meces según lo que me enseño Jonh ... El bandido mapache amigo de la princesa buscaba algo de dulce en su bolsa, mientras el colibrí andaba de flor en flor pero al cabo de unos segundos se puso a zumbar como loco.  
¿Qué pasa amigo? Levanto la vista la joven y la vio... Una rara ¿Qué? Era muy colorida pero dura y tenía dos agujeros. Era una Máscara pero eso ella lo desconocía. Oh, cuanto deseaba estar junto a John para que le explicara el nombre de todos los objetos de su mundo.

Antes de salir de su ensueño tocaron los tambores, anunciando _Peligro_.

* * *

Jasmine corría frenética por el desierto sin importarle nada, andaba descalza sobre la arena de carbones encendidos, pero eso no importaba ¡Nada importaba menos llegar a ellos, a sus gemelos! Subía y bajaba las dunas y tropezaba a menudo pero algo la paro: un reloj de arena tirado que estaba a punto de terminar de contar una hora. La impresión la obligó a arrodillarse.  
Solo eso le traía recuerdos de ahogarse, de perder a Aladdin a su familia, su pueblo todo mientras estaba encerrada en ESO, eso que lanzaba un destello justo en el instante que el sol se despedía y la noche lanzaba su manto estrellado. Pero cuando pensó en ello más detenidamente, no entendió:  
\- Tengo uno de estos en casa y nunca le prestó atención ¡estúpida no te asustes! Busca a los niños debe de ser por aquí.  
Y volvió a correr, Aladdin no la buscaría, él creía que estaba quieta e inútil en el castillo mientras el buscaba a sus hijos en la dirección equivocada. Que poco la conocía si creería que se quedaría como cobarde solo por esa arena negra que soplo justo cuando oyeron el grito de Dará. Jasmine volvió a gritar, ya no por el miedo sino por el dolor: una serpiente en su talón y otra acercándose. Y cae al suelo mientras está segura de ver una silueta encapuchada con un palo blanco en la mano.

* * *

\- Bella, murmura Adam, despierta son las 4pm  
\- Imposible sonríe ella acabamos de almorzar  
Adam había estado preocupado, a las 11 am había temblado, nada de daños había sido hasta difícil de sentir pero Bella se había desplomado al suelo a diferencia de todos los objetos que se quedaron fijos en su lugar. Demasiado raro, luego de eso enfermó y paso todo el resto del día en cama sin comer ni despertar. Hasta ahora.  
\- Amor tengo un horrible presentimiento, creo que está pasando algo importante en algún lugar... Y que afectara también este reino.  
\- Estaremos alertas, tu estate tranquila y descansa contesto Adam mientras salía de la habitación, bella tenía razón algo raro estaba pasando, no se sentía tan intranquilo desde que era bestia y de súbito tomo una decisión: Buscaría al hada que lo había transformado en bestia para que los ayudara.  
Mientras bella intentaba respirar hondo y olvidarse de su mal presentimiento y luego lo sintió: un pinchazo en la pierna, doloroso y fugaz ¿Que estaba pasando?

* * *

 **GRACIAS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, aquí otra vez con mi historia**

Euguene miraba nervioso a Rapunzel ¡¿que debía hacer!? Estaban otra vez en la torre que ella siempre quiso abandonar y esta vez no tenían casi comida para vivir. Pero decidió alejar ese pensamiento y se concentró en la estancia: estaba oscuro y olía a polvo y suciedad, habían unas pinturas secas esparcidas en el piso y una guitarra apoyada en la pared, al igual que unas cadenas y una daga...  
Rapunzel solo pensó en los mejores recuerdos mientras pascal hacia soniditos ese no era un mal lugar era uno que había que mejorar ¡Oh alegría cuando observó los dibujos! ¡que emoción ver todas sus vasijas de cerámica y sus agujas e hilos para coser y bordar y así ella seguía buscando recuerdos, el sol se ocultaba y los últimos rayos de sol apuntaban hacia una Daga, la que hirió a Flinn. Entonces se alarmó t5ras un presentimiento y la pateó con su zapato hasta que cayó por la ventana.

\- EH Euguene vamos a preparar algo que comer, dijo Rapunzel más tranquila.  
\- Bueno... ¿dónde está la cocina?  
Detrás de este librero, creo que la esconde muy bien ¿no? Le da un aspecto hogareño.  
\- si tienes razón, umm ¿que podremos cocinar? Allí hay harina y tenemos demasiada agua.  
\- En otras palabras: Pan y creo que no tendremos nada mejor mientras estemos aquí.  
\- Porque no saltamos de la ventana al agua y nadamos hasta la salida movemos unas piedras...y salimos  
\- !Imposible! No podemos respirar tanto tiempo y al quitar una piedra se haría una avalancha.  
\- cierto, parece que tendremos que esperar.

* * *

 _Diario de Elsa_

Ya llegamos al reino de Corona pero parece que todo está patas arriba, mi prima a vuelto a desaparecer y están en una sequía terrible, al parecer eso es desde el año pasado pero no era de preocupar porque el río regaba los cultivos y estaba limpio, ahora se secó.  
Quién sabe dónde habrá ido el agua ahora sus tierras están perdiendo fertilidad y la marea en la costa sube demasiado al igual que el desierto con el que limitan se expande.  
Quieren que yo congele las arenas o algo así para que cuando se derrita tengan más agua pero yo les explique que no es tan fácil... Necesito agua del ambiente para congelarlo todo sino no puedo, Ana dice que ella cree que los troll  
dirían que si puedo ¡pero no! ¿Cómo haré que comprenda? En unos minutos bajaremos a ver a mis tíos: reyes de Corona.

Pues la cosa anda mal, Rapunzel y su esposo Euguene desaparecieron cerca de la torre donde en la que ella estuvo encerrada pero parece que hubo un derrumbe por allí Ana dice que podríamos escalar pero Kristoff le recuerda que no trajo cuerda, creo que escalara igual. Yo le apoyo, en la noche iré con ella e intentare hacer una pequeña escalera de hielo. Si es que puedo.

¡Jazmín! Gritaba Aladdin, Volaba en su alfombra hacia un bulto en la arena color esmeralda, a su lado estaba Lari, uno de los gemelos con la cara asustada. Al fin descendieron al lado de la princesa acurrucada en el suelo con un charquito de sangre seca en la arena que emanaba de su talón. Hola príncipe "Ababua" me parece que me reconoces, Aladdin se volteó, frente a el estaba Jafar flotando a unos centímetros del suelo al lado de una lámpara que sostenía su fiel loro...  
Lamento profundamente, dijo este, que no tengo tiempo de encargarme de vos joven rata, pero la flor del desierto viene conmigo. Dicho esto alzo su bastón y Otra vez Jazmín se encontró en un reloj de arena...el que había visto tirado en la arena pero esta había disminuido de tamaño. Jafar tomo el objeto y antes de desaparecer le dio una bofetada en la cara a Aladdin.

* * *

Pocahontas volvió a subir a su pequeña barca y se dirigió a su hogar, allí ya estaban reunidos todos los indígenas y escuchaban atentamente a su jefe Powatan que les decía:  
\- sed amistosos no queremos que se repita la historia.  
\- ¿Padre que sucede?  
\- Se ha visto en el horizonte un navío, hija mía. Los vientos traen la noticia que su piel es amarilla y sus ojos no más que líneas pero no juzgare su apariencia. ¿Podrías tu darles la bienvenida? La naturaleza te dio el don del habla justiciera.  
\- Que así sea, sabio padre.  
La chica estaba excitada, creyó por unos momentos que volvería a ver a su amado Jonh, lamentablemente los vientos le apagaban esa esperanza. Sin importar eso, les daría a los marineros una bienvenida digna así que fue a la costa con sus compañeras e hizo dos fogatas y dejaron alrededor cestos de maíz y trigo, una celebración indígena.  
Entonces apareció en el mar un barco muy diferente a los españoles, con una vela bordada con un dragón dorado que refugia en el sol, atrancó en la orilla y de la nave salió un joven fuerte con la piel pálida amarillenta y ojos finos, cargando en sus manos a una chica con una venda en los brazos y numerosos cortes en sus piernas. Mulan.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, EN BREVE ACTUALIZARÉ.**

 **Cuando termine el resto de historias, claro ;D**


End file.
